The present invention relates to a shipping container utilizing a plurality of longitudinally spaced panels secured within a rectangular frame structure to provide adjacent pockets to receive parts in non-contacting relationship with each other. For that case where the parts to be shipped in the container such as, for example, stamped door panels, have a curvature, the panels may be mounted in such a way as to provide a curvature corresponding to that of the part to be shipped. More specifically the divider panels are formed of a flexible material and includes at least one flap adapted to be secured to an adjacent frame wall and wherein the longitudinal displacement of said flap relative to the opposite edge of each panel determines the degree of curvature of the panel.
More specifically, the invention includes divider panels having upper and lower flaps respectively secured to upper and lower frame walls with the lateral displacement of the flaps with respect to each other determining the curvature of the panel when secured to the frame.